Landed
by I. Evelyn
Summary: OLD TITLE: Blue Skies --- AU. Your typical 'New kid meets sexy townie' / boy meets boy, boy loses boy, boy gets boy back type story. Currently under revision.
1. 16th birthday

**Title: Blue Skies**  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does. I am getting no money for writing fanfiction. So there sticks tongue out and runs  
**Warnings:** Slashy goodness (HPDM) in chapter 10.

**revised:** Monday, October 18, 2004

**Chapter 1: 16th Birthday**

In another uneventful summer, Harry had hadjust about enough of the Dursleys as he could stand. He needed to get away in order to keep his sanity. Harry stood up from his desk and went to look out his window. It was just starting to get dark outside. Suddenly, there was a beep from his laptop. He headed over to his desk, and sat down. He had e-mail:  
  
Harry –  
Happy birthday! 

I hope you're hanging in there at your relatives. I believe they're as bad as you say they are, I can't believe that your parent's stuck you there for a whole month. Don't let them run you up the wall.

Keep in mine, that you're always welcome over here at 'The Burrow', mate.  
We hope to see you soon. We'll have a proper party for you when we come to get you. We all miss you!  
– Ron

PS. Hermione wishes you a happy birthday.  
  
Harry blinked. He had forgotten about his birthday. He was 16 now. This only proved to him that he was slowly losing his mind by staying at the Dursleys. Harry sighed and decided to go for a jog. However much he hated to admit it, he was slowly turning into one of those people who live and breathe sports. He had always been somewhat athletic, but this summer had brought it to a completely new level; it was a way to escape the Dursleys. This summer he had spent nearly every day jogging or at the gym. Working out helped him to clear his mind. Harry didn't have to see the Dursleys at all during the day. All they did was make his life a living hell.

At the end of the school year, Sirius, his godfather, had almost died. He was hospitalized, but the doctors were hopeful. Harry's parents had sent him many letters, post cards and e-mails updating him of Sirius's recovery. He would most likely be able to return to work in the fall.  
  
Harry's parents would send him to the Dursleys whenever they had a last second plans for a 'romantic' vacation alone. Luckily for Harry, it wasn't that often. When he was younger, he would be stuck there for a few weeks every summer. Now, Harry was just there because he refused to intrude on his parent's vacation, and there was nowhere else for him to go. Still, Harry couldn't find out why his mother always thought that he enjoyed himself.

Harry knew his father and his aunt and her husband never got along. The two couldn't be in the same room without a fight breaking out. At least his parents were happy, and it wasn't that long, really. It was just a pain to put up with the Dursleys. It's not that they were mean to him. They more or less just ignored him. His cousin, Dudley, was somewhat afraid of him. His aunt and uncle thought he was a freak mainly because he didn't fit their description of what they thought a 'young gentleman' should be.  
  
Harry quickly changed and started down the stairs. Dudley saw him, but said nothing as he left the house for a long jog. Harry started down the street as it began to rain lightly. At least he would soon be home. His parent's vacation was almost over. In a week, he would leave number 4 Private Drive. In a week, he would be back in his own house.


	2. The Midtown Direct

Standard disclaimer applies  
  
Chapter 2: The Midtown Direct  
  
The days passed quickly and Harry was on the train home. The train ride was a few hours long, and Harry used the time to catch up on some summer homework and lyric writing. He had at least three songs jumbled in his head the whole time he was at the Dursley's. He was just too buys trying to ignore them to write anything down. The band was going to be pissed. Harry would usually have ten or twelve songs finished before coming home from the Dursley's. Harry sighed and pulled out a beat up notebook with doodles and stickers covering the front and back. He should get to work.  
  
The train ride flew by, and Harry got off at Pen Station. He scanned the crowd and spotted spiky black hair that was identical to his own. Harry pushed through the crowd towards his father. No one would believe that James Potter, who didn't look a day over thirty-five, had a sixteen year old son. James spotted Harry and waved. Father and son made it quickly to the main hall. They checked the time of their train out of the city and made a beeline for the Carvel.  
  
"So, how were the Dursley's?" James asked, shuddering at the name. James had never gotten along with his wife's family. He could believe understand why Lilly would insist on sending Harry there every summer.  
  
"Rotten an usual. How is life back some? Same as usual?"  
  
"Pretty much. We have new neighbors, across the street. They should be moving in next week some time..."  
  
The PA system switched on. "Now boarding on platform 6: Midtown Direct, Dover line. Newark, South Orange, Morristown, Millburn, Short Hills, and Summit. Change at Summit for the Gladstone line..."  
  
Harry and James got up and made their way to platform 6. In the chaos of boarding the train, the boy in front of Harry tripped and dropped his backpack, spilling his stuff everywhere. Harry waved his father on, he would batch up with him later. Commuters grumbled, and started walking away. Harry glared and them, and bent down to help the blond haired boy.  
  
"Here you go," Harry said, and handed the boy a stack of burned CDs off the floor.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry stood, and extended his hand. "No problem. I'm Harry."  
  
The boy grinned, and shook Harry's hand. "I'm Draco."  
  
The two boys stood and smiled at each other one last time before going their separate ways. Harry walked to the back of the train, to look for his father.  
  
The train ride was quiet. Harry was busy writing a new song about a blond haired beauty. The train ride passed very quickly. It finally stopped at the Summit station, and everyone filed off. Harry, deep in thought, did not notice a pair of gray eyes watching at him from across the platform. 


	3. Meet the Neighbors

1**Title: Blue Skies**  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does. I am getting no money for writing fanfiction. So there sticks tongue out and runs  
**Warnings:** Slashy goodness (HPDM) in chapter 10.

**Chapter 3: Meet the Neighbors**

Harry had rested three days after returning from the Dursleys. He was happy to be home. His parents had their weekly book club meeting the night before. Harry got to see his godfather, Sirius, and family friends Remus Lupin, and the Weasleys. Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, had accompanied his parents to the book club, so he could see all the songs that Harry had been working on all summer. Needless to say, Ron was a little disappointed at the lack of songs Harry managed to write. Harry made a point to not tell Ron about his encounter on the train, not being sure of how Ron would take it. Ron knew Harry was bi, but being bi and not liking anyone, and being bi, and actually liking a boy were... well... two different things.

Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Breakfast is a good thing, Harry thought as he made himself a cup of tea. He put a PopTart in the toaster, and went to look for his parents. Sipping his tea, he headed outside.

It was late in the morning, and the sun was out. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Harry spotted his parents on the front lawn; talking to people he'd never seen before. He guessed they were the new neighbors. The tall blond haired man caught Harry's eye. Lily turned, and spotted Harry, and motioned for him to join the conversation. Harry thought that the blond hair of the man and woman talking to his parents looked a little familiar.

"Harry, this is Mr. and Mrs. Malfloy. They're our new neighbors," she said.

Harry shook their hands, with a somewhat muffled 'nice to meet you'. Mr. Malfloy looked, somewhat disapprovingly, at Harry's wrinkled t-shirt, pajama bottoms, and unruly hair. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"So, Mr. Potter," Mr. Malfloy said to Harry, "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a Junior, sir. I go to the prep school in town." Harry replied.

This caught Mrs. Malfloy's attention. "Ah, that's where our son will be going in the fall."

If on cue, the front door of the house across the street burst open, and a boy with bright blond hair came running out. He made his way down to where everyone was standing. He looked at the family that his parents were talking to. There was a boy who looked about his age. The tow people he was standing with looked more like older siblings or cousins than his parents. Still, the resemblance was uncanny. The boy looked exactly like his father, except for his glowing green eyes. As Draco grew closer, he gasped in shock. The boy there was the same boy from the train.

"Ah, Draco, good for you to join us. These are our new neighbors, the Potters. James, Lily, Harry, this is my son..."

"Draco," Harry said, cutting Mr. Malfoy off. "We met on the train a few days ago," he said in response to the confused look on everyone's faces. Draco just smiled. The rest of the summer would be interesting.


	4. Unpacking

1**Title: Blue Skies**  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does. I am getting no money for writing fanfiction. So there sticks tongue out and runs  
**Warnings:** Slashy goodness (HPDM) in chapter 10.

**Chapter 4: Unpacking**

"So, Harry, have you thought of any more songs?" Ron asked, as he entered Harry's room. Harry quickly shut his notebook, and put it back in his messenger bag.

"Not really, I have a few ideas, but... Yeah..." Harry thought for a moment. "Who let you in? There's no one home but me."

Ron grinned. "You left the side door open. I thought we could hang out today, so I just let myself in. I figured I'd just wait until you showed up, if you weren't home." Harry blinked and rolled his eyes; leave it to his friends to practically break into his house to 'hang out'.

"Actually," Harry said, rolling off his bed, "I have plans. We have new neighbors, I volunteered to help their son unpack, then show him around town." Harry went to his closet, and started to go through the piles of clothes that covered the floor. He came back with a black t-shirt, and jeans. "I should actually be going over soon. I'm going to get changed. Don't snoop."

Harry took his stuff to the bathroom to get changed. Ron headed downstairs to the kitchen, and headed down to the basement to the TV and 'practice' room. Harry soon joined him with a coke and a plate of scrambled eggs. They watched the morning cartoons until it was time to leave.

Ron went into town to find something to do while Harry went across the street to the Malfoy's. Harry rang the doorbell. A very frazzled looking Mrs. Malfoy answered the door.

"Harry, dear, thanks you so much for coming. I must admit that moving is more work than I thought it would be. We could really use your help. I think Draco and Mr. Malfoy are in the study. I'll show you there."

Harry nodded and followed Mrs. Malfoy to the study. Draco and Mr. Malfoy were unpacking boxes of books. Apparently, this was where they wanted the library. Mrs. Malfoy left, and Harry went to work moving and unpacking boxes. The afternoon passed quickly. Mrs. Malfoy made many batches of lemonade and cookies, and Mr. Malfoy had stopped throwing Harry disgusted glances. Harry and Draco had just finished unpacking and rearranging Draco's room. It was almost ninety degrees outside, and everyone was overheated. Work was done for the day.

Harry and Draco lay out in the sun, debating what they should do with the remainder of their day. After careful thought, the boys decided to go into town. Most people would be at work or summer school, so Harry decided he would just show Draco the normal hang out spots.

"I just want to take a quick shower, first," Harry said as he opened his front door. They went into the kitchen, and Harry pulled out a bottle of coke and two glasses. "I shouldn't be that long. I just feel... well, kinda icky."

Draco nodded. Harry walked over to a small room off of the kitchen. He took off his shirt and threw it into the dirty clothes hamper. Draco's eyes widened as Harry reentered the kitchen. There were small black designs on each of Harry's upper arms. On one arm, there was a small design of what looked to be a sword. On the other, there was a five- pointed star. Draco started to stare.

"My dad took me to get them last year," He said. "Needless to say, my mum wasn't too happy."

Draco nodded again, and Harry went upstairs for a quick shower.

Summer nights pass quickly when there is something new in your life. Harry was always doing something, whether it was partying, hanging out with Draco, or band practice. The new things in his life gave him a lot of inspiration. If Harry wasn't in town during the day, it was guaranteed that you would find him playing his guitar on his roof, or in the garage playing with his band. Draco had heard the band many times even though he had never exactly seen them; the music would usually carry across the street, and Draco now made a point to keep his window open.

Draco, being new to the area had not met anyone yet. Harry had promised to take him into town one night, so he could meet all of Harry's friends. Usually, they would end up watching a movie, or doing something at Draco's house, or Harry would be busy that night, and Draco would spend the night at home catching up with schoolwork that he needed to do for the coming school year. Soon the summer was mostly over. Harry, finally, called up one night, and asked Draco if he would like to come into town.

Draco had spent about an hour going through everything he owned. He wanted to make a good impression on Harry's friends. Draco found something suitable, and put it on. He made a last second stop at mirror in the bathroom to check his hair, and hurried down the stairs. There was a note for him from his parents. They had gone into the city with the Potters for dinner and a ballet. Draco went to the study, and found a piece of paper. He wrote a quick note to his parents, telling them where he would most likely be, and saying that he would have his cell phone on. He taped the note to one of the kitchen cabinets, and left the house.

Draco hurried across the street to Harry's house. He rang the doorbell, and waited.

"One second!" a muffled voice called faintly.

Draco waited, and in a moment, Harry came to the door. He let Draco in, and they went to the kitchen to get a drink, then up to Harry's room. Draco sat down at Harry's desk, while Harry went to find something new to wear. After about a half an hour, there was a honk from the driveway.

"It's my friends Fred, George, and Ron. They're giving us a ride into town." Harry said in response to the puzzled look on Draco's face. Draco just nodded, and followed Harry down stairs, and into the car.

Draco thought Fred, George, and Ron were quite nice. The car ride only lasted a few minutes, but Draco had to admit, being stuffed in a car was nicer than walking in the humidity. The car was parked in a small lot, and the five of them walked down the street towards Starbucks where there were guaranteed to be masses of teenagers. Sure enough, when the reached Starbucks, they were assaulted with loud sound, bright light, and the smell of smoke. Draco stayed quiet and followed his four companions through the throng of people. Draco made sure to take in all his surroundings. He noticed all the different cliques and all the glances he was getting. He smiled to himself, and followed Harry to a small group of boys sitting on the ground.

Draco was quickly introduced to the group. Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus were all in the same class in school as well as in a band. Fred and George, Ron's brothers, were a year ahead of them. They all seemed, to Draco, to be a very close group of friends. Dean pulled what looked like a small ball out of his backpack, then looked at Harry, and the Weasely brothers. They all formed a small circle and started to hack. Draco sat down on the pavement, and watched. Seamus didn't play either. Draco had never seen this game before, and had Seamus explain exactly what 'hackey sack' was, and how to play.

"I've never been really good at it. I'm just happy there's someone to talk to, now, while they play," Seamus explained. "They say it's easier than it looks, but they lie. It takes way more coordination than I will ever possess."

Draco and Seamus sat in companionable silence, watching the others pull outrageous stunts while making sure the hack never touched the ground. After a while, Seamus had disappeared, and Ron had sat down. Again, there was silence while they watched their friends play. After a while, Draco noticed that Ron had become increasingly fidgety. Draco shot him a 'just spit it out' look.

"Yeah..." Ron was obviously looking for the right words. "Not be... well... rude and all, but are you and Harry... well... you know..."

Draco looked at Ron, confused; he obviously did not know.

"You know..." Ron continued. "A couple?"

Draco looked at Ron as if he as just sprouted another head.

"No, we're not. Where would you get that idea?" Draco asked.

"Well, You guys are always together, and you're all Harry ever talks about. Everyone knows that gender doesn't really matter to him... so we just... kinda... assumed..."

Draco blinked, trying to absorb all the new information. The two sat again in silence. Eventually the hack circle died. The twins waved goodbye to Ron and Harry and crossed the street, towards the train station. Harry just shook his head.

"What are they doing?" Draco asked.

Dean grinned, "You'll see."

A few seconds later, all the streetlights went out. Across the street, the twins were laughing at the confusion they had caused. They quickly walked away. Draco looked around.

"How did they do that?"

"It's pretty easy," Harry explained. "See that big metal box next to the train station? On the side there is a hole about the size of a quarter. It's, like, a light detector of sorts. It controls the streetlights. All you have to do is hole a lit match, or a lighter up to it, and all the streetlights switch off. Don't worry, they'll go back on in a few minutes."

Sure enough, the lights slowly started to turn back on. Seamus returned with a large cup of coffee, and sat down.

"Twins?" he asked.

"Yep."

"They stole my lighter."

"Yep."

"Nice."

"Yep."

Draco asked for a sip of Seamus's coffee.

"Now, Potter, who do we have hear?" A female voice said from behind them.

Harry stood and glared at the speaker. She was a few inches shorter than Harry, and was dressed in what was clearly designer clothes. She looked at Harry with disgust.

"Pansy." Harry sneered. "This is Draco. He's new."

Draco stood up when Harry said his name. Pansy looked him over, and nodded in approval. Pushing Harry out of the way, they surrounded Draco and bombarded him with questions of his old school, and where he shopped. Soon, Draco was swept away with the so-called 'popular' people without a second glance.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry mused.

"No idea, mate. Hermione will tell us what they did with him tomorrow." Ron said. "She'll know what is going on."


	5. The Popular Boy and Hogwarts

1**Title: Blue Skies**  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does. I am getting no money for writing fanfiction. So there sticks tongue out and runs  
**Warnings:** Slashy goodness (HPDM) in chapter 7.

**Chapter 5: The Popular Boy and Hogwarts**

The summer ended along with what had started as a promising friendship. Tomorrow school would start and the teenage world would fall in to the dull rhythm of school, work, homework, and sleep. Harry was one of the many who hated the winter rhythm. In the past two weeks, he had managed to piss off a group of the richest teenagers in the town, lose any and all inspiration for any songwriting what-so-ever, and lose Draco to "The forces of evil" as Ron had described them. Harry hated to admit it, but he had lost his chance with Draco. He didn't even find out if Draco fancied boys. Now, people constantly surrounded the blond haired beauty.

Draco had quickly risen to the top of the private school social ladder; Harry remained the link between the end of the private school ladder as well as one of the few who had acquired strong ties with the public school. Even if Harry didn't control the school he attended, he had a fair amount of power in the underground community is the neighboring schools. This was one of the many reasons Harry was so dangerous to the status of the popular kids. If he really wanted, Harry could easily use his connections to become one of the few people of 'power' in the teenage community. Harry had a large following, and this is what was frightening. So, they decided, what better way to put Potter in his place, than by stealing his new toy. Little did they know that the Malfoy name held the same name as the Potter name. High school is the ultimate teenage battlefield.

Harry had spent the last week shopping for school. He had gone with the Weasleys to get new supplies for the new school year. Harry had everything except for a new set of school uniforms, which were supposed to arrive later that week. Harry was ready for the new school year. Still, he couldn't get Draco out of his mind.

It was the day before school, and Harry was bringing his guitar and amp down from his room when the doorbell rang. Harry set his things down on the stairs, and went to answer the door. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were waiting outside. Harry politely invited them in, and lead them into the living room, asked if they would like anything to drink, and went to fetch his parents. Finally, everyone had left, and Harry went back to bringing everything he needed to the garage. A dark coloured van pulled up by Harry's house. Fred, George, and Ron popped out of the van. Quickly, Ron grabbed Harry's stuff. Fred and George literally grabbed Harry from behind, and pulled him into the van. They all sped away before the door was even closed.

Draco looked out his window as a dark van pulled up in front of Harry's house. His and Harry's parents had just left for the city, and were not expected back until the following day. Naturally, Draco had decided to invite his new found friends over to celebrate their last day of freedom. Draco glanced back out of his window, and saw the twins pick Harry up, and pull him in the vehicle. The van quickly sped away in a very sketchy fashion. Draco shook his head, and went to answer the door.

Three hours later found a very tipsy Draco and company at a dance. The town had catered to the growing 'underground' community, and had opened up a teen club of sorts. Local bands would play, or there would be a local DJ. It was the 'it' place for people to chill, no matter what their scene was. Draco had collapsed on a leather couch in the back of the room, the girl named Pansy sat beside him. Two goons called Crabbe and Goyle had latched themselves onto Draco. Not that Draco minded; it made him look powerful. His father would be proud.

Draco turned around to go and find Pansy. He walked around the large room for a little, then the music stopped, and a new band was being introduced. Draco looked to the section of the floor that was marked as the stage, and saw a mess of red hair. He sighed, and went back to looking for Pansy.

"...don't know why he can't just go back to being normal," Pansy's voice came from the hallway. "I mean, he comes from a perfectly respectable family, and he used to fit in just fine until that redheaded clan showed up. His parents are at least still in the proper circles. I'm surprised that their son's rebellion hasn't lessened them. Their parties are always the best social events. At least Potter cleans up well."

"He's well built. He always makes any sports team he tries out for. He's got to be president of a few clubs, and he's going to be a junior," another voice said. "It's like he wants to be unpopular. Have you seen what he wears? I mean... come on!"

Draco just rolled his eyes, and walked towards the stage. The music started, and Draco looked up. Harry Potter was singing, and playing the guitar. People started to move with the music, and soon Draco was dancing along with everyone else.

"You're so warm," a voice said, faintly. Draco opened his eyes. Harry was laying next to him. Draco smiled, and snugged closer. He felt hands stroking his back, and running through his hair. He sighed, and tilted his head and captured the lips of the boy next to him. Harry quickly responded. Draco let out a small whimper when Harry pulled his mouth away.

Draco snaked an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. He playfully nipped at Harry's neck, receiving a soft moan. Harry worked on unbuttoning Draco's shirt, while Draco nipped and sucked on Harry's neck. Harry pulled Draco's lips back up to meet his own. The kiss was crushing, and passionate, and endlessly desperate. They reluctantly pulled apart, and caught their breath. Draco looked up into Harry's endless green eyes. He pulled Harry closer for one last kiss.

Draco woke from his dream with his hand down his boxers, snuggling a pillow. His alarm had sounded. Draco grumbled, grabbed a pillow, and launched it in the general direction of the offending sound. The room got quiet. Monday morning always sucked. It happened to suck even more when it's the first day of school, and you have a hangover. Draco sighed, kicked the covers to the end of the bed, and stood. Carefully, he made it across his room, and into the hall. It was still early, but Draco could tell that his parents had gone to work already. Draco brushed his teeth, and turned on the shower to let the water heat up. He made it back to his room to grab a uniform. When he made it back to the bathroom, the shower was warm, and Draco stepped inside.

In ten minutes, Draco was dried, dressed, and eating breakfast. He still had about an hour until he was supposed to be at school. The first day back, he was told, was just going over summer reading. No students were required to be there until nine in the morning. Draco happily munched his breakfast, reviewing the two books he had read that week. Lucius came down, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You'll be walking to school today, Draco. The Potter boy has said that he will walk with you." Mr. Malfoy said. Draco nodded, and wished his father a good day at work.

Draco grabbed his things, and left for the Potter household. He reached the door, and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Potter answered the door, smiling. Draco politely greeted her, and entered the house. He walked into the kitchen and found a very tired, shirtless, messy haired Harry sitting on the counter eating breakfast. Draco stared at the beautiful boy in front of him. When Harry looked up, Draco quickly looked away and blushed, the dream still fresh in his mind. Mrs. Potter quickly left, saying that she was late for work. Mr. Potter had apparently already left.

Harry swallowed and said, "Are you speaking to me now?"

"I was never not speaking to you... was I?" Draco asked though he knew very well that he had been an idiot. His father had 'approved' of his new friends. Draco didn't want to disappoint his parents.

Harry just shrugged and jumped off the counter. "I have to get changed, you can come upstairs, if you want, There's also a TV down stairs," Harry said, and started up the stairs. Draco followed Harry up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Harry went to his dresser, and pulled out a school uniform: black dress pants, and a white button up shirt with the school's crest embroidered on it. Harry put his uniform on, went into his closet, and pulled out a pair of black skater shoes and a deep red tie. Harry grabbed his books, a notebook, a pair of drum sticks, and his disk man, and put them in a black messenger bag. Harry checked everything over in his head, and looked at the clock.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked. Draco nodded in response. The two boys left the house and started on the 15 minute walk to school.

They walked in silence, and quickly made it to school. They were a little early and waited outside the buildings, since it was a nice sunny day.

"So," Harry asked quietly, "why did you ditch me in town, the other day?"

Draco sighed. "I don't really know... They kind of cornered me. My da was happy that I made new friends, at least."

"So, they haven't brainwashed you into hating me?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed at this. "No," he said. "Why would you think that?"

"They just have this habit of turning people against their friends, that's all. They're not that fond of me either."

"I've noticed."

They sat in silence again. Draco wanted to ask Harry about what Ron had brought up. He really liked Harry... he just didn't know if he liked Harry like that. It never had occurred to him that Harry may like him as more than a friend. Truthfully, Draco didn't know if he liked Harry more than a friend. Last nights dream popped into his head, and he blushed.

"What?" Harry asked, noticing the colour on Draco's cheeks.

"N-Nothing."

Ron approached, giving Draco and Harry a weird look. Next to Ron was a girl who was obviously his sister. She looked at Draco, and smiled. He nodded slightly in response. Harry gave her a hug and Ginny was promptly introduced. She took a seat next to Draco, and Harry and Ron quickly started talking about what sports teams they would be trying out for.

A bushy haired girl named Hermione came and sat down next to Ginny. She introduced her self to Draco and soon as he, Ginny, and Hermione were deep in conversation.

"So," Hermione asked, "are you Harry's boyfriend?"

Draco blinked, flustered. "No, I'm not, actually. Why do people keep asking that?"

"Harry really likes you, that's why," Ginny giggled.

"He has been happier, and he's been writing more music," Hermione added. "He hasn't been wasting his time bumming around town. I just assumed that you two were an item."

"Well, we're not." Draco stated firmly. "I didn't even know Harry fancied boys until Ron asked if we were a couple."

The bell rang and the group walked into the building to get room assignments for the summer reading discussions. Harry shot one last glance at Draco before disappearing into the crowd with Hermione.


	6. Red eyes on orange horizons

1**Title: Blue Skies**  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does. I am getting no money for writing fanfiction. So there sticks tongue out and runs  
**Warnings:** Slashy goodness (HPDM) in chapter 7.

**Chapter 6: Red eyes on orange horizons**

School was in full swing. Draco was slowly finding his way around. This town was so much different from where he had come from. In his old Connecticut town, everything was spread out. It would take at least twenty minutes in a car to get anywhere. It was very "old money". The Malfoys were well known and well respected. Children could do basically anything as long as they didn't embarrass his or her family. Almost everything was a well-kept secret that was neatly put away. Men played golf, and women would horse back ride. It was the perfect neighborhood.

When Draco's dad decided to work in the city, no one had any objections. It was a perfectly respectable thing to do. The Malfoy family decided to get a house in the suburbs. Draco, naturally, would go to the best private school in the area. All would turn out all right.

Now that they had moved in, and had become acquainted with the area, the Malfoys had to adjust to the highly populated "new money" scene. They were doing it very gracefully. Draco had made the "right" friends, and his father was proud. Draco had to keep his parents happy. This one little fact is what was causing Draco so much grief. Harry Potter was not the type of person who was considered a "good" friend in the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Harry was not considered the "right" type of person in the eyes of most of Draco's new friends. Draco had to make a choice. Of course, he had to agree with his father. Still, Draco couldn't understand why Harry was looked at with such distaste. He was determined to figure out why.

Flashback

Harry hadn't moved since Ron had seen him last. He stayed in the basement, playing video games all week. Ron was happy that his friend was home, but he didn't like the new Harry at all. The Harry he knew was happy and active. Now all Ron saw was a boy sitting in a dark basement in the same oversized pajamas that he was wearing the week before. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were worried, but they hadn't said anything to their son yet. They hoped that he would pull out of it soon.

Ron looked over at his friend. Harry looked terrible; his hair was messier than usual, and he looked as if he had not eaten or slept in days. Ron wanted, desperately, for his friend to open up, and tell him what was wrong. Ever since he had gotten home from camp he had acted this way. Maybe something had happened to Harry at the new summer camp his parents had sent him to instead of his relatives, Ron thought. Suddenly the television blinked, and Ron looked up. Harry had won the round.

end flashback

School was no different that usual. Harry was the underground king. Pansy still hated Harry and everyone who he was associated with. Ron still had his temper, and Hermione was studying like crazy, even though it was the beginning of the school year. Everyone had the pre-assigned place in Hogwarts. Everyone had the professors who they liked or hated, or avoided like the plague. Harry, much to his displeasure, had biology with the one professor that he couldn't stand: Professor Snape. Harry, for the life of him, couldn't understand what he had done to have the wrath of Professor Snape directed at him.

Every morning, Harry would walk to school. Many times, he would see Draco or Mr. Malfoy leaving the house across the street. Normally they wouldn't even notice Harry. They would drive out of the driveway, and down the street. One morning, Draco walked out of his front door and down to the sidewalk. He had walked home from school a few times, and he was going to walk to school today. He looked across the street, and noticed Harry sitting on the curb. Harry looked up as Draco approached. A car came down the street and stopped. Harry got up, and shot Draco one more look.

"Want a ride?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't say anything. He just kept walking, wanting nothing more than to sit next to Harry on the way to school. His father would never approve of such actions, so Draco kept walking. Harry glared at his schoolmate, and climbed in to the car with Ron and the twins. They sped down the street to school. Once they arrived, Harry quickly scanned over his schedule, and hurried to his locker to drop off the books that he didn't need. He saw Draco and Pansy enter; Draco looked uncomfortable with Pansy hanging off of his arm, but he managed it. Pansy caught Harry's eye, and sneered at him.

The rest of the school day passed too slowly for anyone's liking. Draco wanted desperately to apologize to Harry for being such a prick. How ever much he wanted to, he knew he would never get the chance. Harry was a cool person, Draco just didn't know how to deal with the whole 'Harry liking guys' issue that he was faced with. Draco mentally kicked himself as his dream forced it's way to the top of his memory. That was not the type of thing that Draco wanted to remember at the moment. It just made life too confusing.

flashback

Life wasn't supposed to be this confusing, right? Harry lay in bed; 'lights out' had been over an hour ago, but he was still awake. Camp was great. Harry was having the time of his life. Once the summer was over, he'd be going to high school with Ron and Hermione, and they would run the school. It wouldn't be any different from middle school. Still, life was confusing.

That day had been like any other. Harry had gotten up, showered and made his bed. He and his friends Chris and J-J had gone down to breakfast where they had met up with Harry's cousin, Dudley. Harry's friends had laughed as Dudley passed; Harry had left to find an empty table. Chris had grabbed a bagel for Harry, and they sat at their table, and waited for more people to show.

Finally their whole group had shown up. They were all pulled around the small table. They were planning the activities for that day. Harry, typically, suggested a lot of highly active things. He had to keep in shape for fall tryouts didn't he? He always made the teams, it was expected of him. The girls wanted such activities as sailing and basket weaving. They finally all decided on soccer and archery.

The first activity passed quickly. Harry's team beat Chris's. J-J out did both Harry and Chris in archery. Harry tried to brush it off, saying that he needed new glasses. Neither Chris nor J-J believed him, but they let him think that he had fooled them.

Lunch came quickly after. Harry Chris and J-J went down to Highland Hall to grab some food that they could take to The Point. They always would eat lunch while they looked over the lake. Harry would usually have his sketch book, so he could draw. Vermont had always inspired him. They ate quietly and listened to music. Chris fell asleep and J-J was well on his way. Harry changed the CD to something more 'him', and re entered his zone of drawing. A few minutes later, a voice came from behind him.

"That's pretty good."

Startled, Harry turned around. He saw a dark haired boy behind him. "Thanks, I guess." There was silence, and the dark haired boy sat down, and looked out on to the lake. "I'm Harry by the way," Harry added.

"The name's Travis, nice to meet-cha," the dark haired boy replied, and shook Harry's hand.

A few more minutes went by in silence. Finally, the dark haired boy got up. "Dude, I gotta go, I'm late. You can come if you want, I'm going down to the PASS, then over to painting.."

Harry had never been to the printing and silk screening shed, or to the painting shed. He quickly got up and followed Travis across the camp.

end flashback

"So, back to out conversation on wash cloths," Lee said. "We were at TGI-Fridays, and we were all sitting together. Suddenly, Lem looks at Fred and George, 'Is it true that you people don't use wash clothes?'"

"And all we did..."

"Was say to him..."

"'Never heard of them'..."

"'Before in our lives'..."

"'D'you mean a face rag'..."

"And," Lee continued once the twins had finished, "all he said was 'so, apparently you people don't use wash cloths...' Then he just walked off."

The whole table exploded into laughter.

"Is it just me," Dean asked, "or does anyone else get skeeved out when they do that?"

"Finish each others sentences? You get used to it," Ron said. "Trust me."

**flashback**

"Trust me, it'll look really cool," Travis said as they entered PASS. He had convinced Harry to make a print of one of the drawings in his notebook.

"I don't know... there are a lot of lines, I don't really feel like having to go over all of that, you know," Harry replied as he looked back down at his doodle. "It would take a really long time to finish."

"Dude, then start it today, and work on it here, tomorrow. Or," Travis thought hard, "you could take it down to painting, and make it look really cool. We're always trying to get new kids down there."

"We? Who is 'we'?"

"Ah, me and the other painting CITs. You should really stop by and work on some of your drawings, it's really cool down there."

"I'll have to check it out some time." Harry said thoughtfully. Soon, people started to come into PASS, and Travis introduced him to everyone. They weren't the crowd that Harry would usually hang out with. They would wear a lot of black, and had a 'unique' sense of style. I wonder how everyone back home would react to me hanging out here, he thought, laughing to himself. This was going to be fun.

**end flashback**

"Okay, let me show you again," Harry said to Ron, as he finished tuning his guitar. "The intro is played on the D and G string. Twice on D, and then once on G on the eleventh fret. You do that twice. On the third time, you go down to the ninth fret, then down to the seventh, then back to the ninth."

Harry played as he explained.

"The second part has D on the ninth fret, and G on the eleventh. You play the D string twice, just like we did before. When you move two frets down on the G string, you also move two frets down on the D string, just keep the same pattern."

Again, Harry played as he explained.

"Then, you get the whole intro," Harry said, and played the whole intro. "You continue that. The rest is just punk power cords. Is that good?"

Ron looked confused.

"Harry, why don't you just write down the cords, and you take the solo. It would be easer."

"Good idea, I don't like punk power cords." Harry quickly wrote down the main set of cords. "Don't worry, you'll know when to come in, you've heard this song before, remember?"

"The one you were obsessive about a few years ago? Yeah, how could I forget?"

"I was thinking that we could play it at the party next week. It's not that hard to learn." With that, Harry started to play. He sang softly at first, not wanting to make that much noise, but when the chorus came, Harry was singing loudly. _"I've got a big fat fuckin' bone to pick with you my darling In case you haven't heard I'm sick and tired of trying I wish you would take my radio to bathe with you, plugged in and ready to fall"_

**flashback**

"_Red eyes on orange horizons If Columbus was wrong I'd drive straight off the edge I'd drive straight off the edge,"_ Travis sang. The battle of the bands at camp was coming up, and Travis had gotten a bunch of kids together to play. He had recruited Harry to play the guitar. Harry had about a week to learn how to play the guitar. Travis assured him that he would be fine. Hopefully, everything would turn out okay.

"_Shaking like a dog shittin' razor blades, waking up next to nothing after dreaming of you and me I'm waking up all alone, waking up so relieved"_ Travis looked at Harry and winked. "_While you're taking your time with apologies, I'm planning out my revenge Red eyes on orange horizons If Columbus was wrong I'd drive straight off the edge I'm seeing red." _Travis sang with unmatched passion.

Harry had to admit that Travis had a great voice. Maybe playing in a band would be fun after all. Travis friends were really fun to hang out with. He had spent only a few hours with them, and he already felt as if he was part of their group. A few hours later, band practice ended. A boy named Ross had loaned Harry his guitar, threatening huge amounts of bodily harm if anything were to happen to the beloved instrument.

As they all were leaving the drum shed, Travis turned to Harry, "We're all going to be hanging out here tonight, you're free to join us." Harry gave Travis a weird look. "Don't worry, we're just going to be playing some weird game like Truth of Dare, or something like that. You don't have to come if you don't want to, and your free to leave." With that, Travis walked off, leaving Harry to find his friends.

**end flashback**

Draco wandered the lunch room, looking for a place to sit down. He saw a flash of red hair, and decided to follow. Just as Draco was approaching Harry's table, he was caught, and pulled across the room to another table. He promptly sat down across from Pansy, who gave him a cold look.

"What do you think your doing, Draco?" she asked. "Why were you going to sit with Potter." She spat out the name.

Draco didn't answer, so Pansy kept going. "Lets get one thing clear, shall we? If you are part of this group, you do not hang out with the Golden Trio. Got it?" With that, she left the table.

Draco looked over to Blaise. "What's with her?"

Blaise Zabini gave him a tired look. "It's weird. You never know quite what's bothering her."

"But why does she hate Harry so much. It can't be healthy..."

"Harry and Pansy's relationship is... weird to say the least," Blaise said. "They used to date actually, back in middle school, and into freshmen year. Harry was pretty cool. Then he went to that weird summer camp before high school, and he came back all different. He kept acting really weird. He would hang out with different groups of people, and would regularly get into fights in town. Finally, Pansy caught him making out with a public school kid in the porn section of the video station."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "Who was it?"

"I dunno. He was older than us, I don't think he was from around here," Blaise said.

"He?"

"Yeah, I think his name was Trevor or Travis... something like that. Needless to say, Pansy was furious. Potter didn't even talk to her after that; he just sort of distanced himself from us. Pansy has had it out for him ever since."

**flashback**

"Where were you, Harry? We spent the whole afternoon looking for you!" J-J ranted during dinner. "We had plans, dude. You just disappeared after lunch."

Harry laughed, and brushed the whole thing off. "I found something else to do, that's all." He knew they would find out sooner or later, Harry just didn't want to explain himself right that instant.

"I gotta go, I have plans after dinner, too. We'll chill tomorrow, right? I'll even do what you guys want to do, deal?"

J-J and Chris looked and each other, and smirked. "Deal," they said.

Harry slowly made his way back to the practice shed. He could see Travis, Ross, and Rosie already there. As he approached, Ross and Rosie got up and walked away. Harry thought he heard them say something like "good luck".

"Hey," Harry said softly.

"You made it."

There was silence. Suddenly, Travis leaned in. Before Harry could figure out what was happening, he felt lips on his own. His eyes fluttered shut. Travis quickly pulled away, as Harry opened his eyes, and blushed.

"I... I'm sorry," Travis stammered. He turned quickly an began to walk away, leaving Harry standing there, confused.

Harry watched Travis's retreating figure. Quickly, and quietly, Harry caught up with Travis, and grabbed his arm. Harry leaned up, and tentatively places his lips on Travis's. Travis eagerly kissed back, and ran his hand through Harry's hair. Later, Harry Potter would be one very confused boy, but for the time being, he was perfectly content standing there, kissing Travis.

Note Lyrics were _Radio_ by Alkaline Trio and should be in italics


	7. Fun in the Photo Lab

1**Title: Blue Skies**  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does. I am getting no money for writing fanfiction. So there sticks tongue out and runs  
**Warnings:** Slashy goodness

_**NOTE: Now that I have this posted, I'm going to re-write the first few chapters. They're short, and they suck. My beta and I printed them out, and had a fantastic time going through laughing at all the spelling and grammar mistakes I made. I need ideas for chapter 11, so it'll take a while for it to come out.**_

Also: This chapter is dedicated to for getting on my case last night and giving me the motivation I needed to finish this chapter. glomps

**Chapter 7: Fun in the Photo Lab**

The Photo Lab was fair sized. There were five or six machines in all, with enough room for about ten people to fit comfortably. The after school Photography Club tended to be quite a social occasion. The Dark Room was connected to another office like room with lots of sinks for developing negatives. Draco thought that he would be spending a lot of time in the photo lab. It was just small enough to be 'intimate'.

Draco walked into the Photo 'Office', looking for the moderator. Sirius Black also worked in some other department of the school; Draco remembered seeing the wild haired man before at various places around the school. Draco settles for writing a note to Black and leaving it on a disorganized desk in the far corner of the too-white room. As Draco turned he heard a sound; the door to the Dark Room was beginning to turn. The door was specially designed so no light could get through. The door was made out of two black tube-like-things. The inner tube would spin around to the two openings on the outer tube. A small boy with brown hair popped out of the darkroom. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. After a moment, the boy's eyes fell on Draco who looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hello," the boy said. "Were you looking for Sirius?"

Draco looked a little puzzled. "Sirius?"

"Mr. Black," the boy clarified. "He should be up in tech; he's only down here after classes let out."

"Oh, yes... I was looking for him. I just left a note on his desk," Draco replied.

"You might want to stop by after classes," the boy said.

Draco nodded. "I can't today, I have piano."

Quiet. The blond looked up to see an expression of stunned amusement.

"What?"

"I never thought one of Pansy's goons would be anything but a jock."

Draco made a face of mock horror and laughed.

"I'm Colin," The brown haired boy said. "It's nice to see that Pansy doesn't have everyone under her spell."

"Draco," the blond replied. "Pansy's only interested because my family is.... Let's use the phrase 'well off'. Are you the president of this club?"

"I'm vice. I'm a soph. Our president is actually a junior. He's into sports so he's usually only here late."

"And does He have a name?"

"Believe it or not, he does," Colin answered. "And with that, I have to go."

Colin nodded to Draco and left the room.

Draco sighed, and looked at the clock. He would have to hurry or he would be late to his piano lesson. The blond walked to the door, and picked up his things, and started to the parking lot. He was one of the lucky juniors who had driver's license.

Draco stopped at his locker on the way to the parking lot. He checked his messages – there were three: one from Pansy, one from Blaise, and one from his mother. Pansy just blabbed on about something horribly superficial and incredibly 'her'. Blaise wanted to check what they were doing over the weekend. His mother had left a short, crisp message informing him that piano was canceled and that he needed to bring the young Mr. Potter home, seeing that his parents had left on a business trip earlier that morning. Sighing, Draco put his things in his locker and set out to find Potter.

Harry was ending practice when he saw Colin approaching the field. The coach gave a few last words to the soccer team before setting them loose. Practice was officially over by the time Justin got to Harry.

"You missed practice, I thought you were going to take yearbook pictures," Harry said as he unlaced his cleats.

"I was held up by a cute blond in the photo lab," Colin grinned.

The green eyed teen rolled his eyes. Trust Colin to be distracted by something pretty.

"Anyway, aren't you having a party tonight," Colin asked.

"Yeah, the 'rents are away."

"But... your godfather is going to be there."

"Sirius," Harry said smugly, "will be out on a date. He doesn't really care about the party, in fact he was the one who suggested it. He just wants some drinks left when he gets home."

"Dude, I wish he was my godfather."

The boys laughed and talked for a few more minutes before Colin's eyes focused on something just to the left of Harry's head. Harry turned around and was greeted with the site of Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco stalking towards them.

Pansy walked like a woman on a mission. Crabbe and Goyle glared at anything that moved. Draco and Blaise had impassive expressions. They slowly made their way towards Colin and Harry.

"Well, well," Pansy said, "Look what we have here: Potter and his little boy toy."

Blaise's eye twitched slightly, but no one saw.

"Oh, come off it, Pansy. You'd kill to be the object of my affection," Harry said lightly. "Did you come all the way out here to insult little me? I'm flattered."

Pansy growled in frustration, and stormed off. Harry waved happily as he watched Pansy and he 'body guards' leave.

"Have a nice day," Colin called after them.

Blaise smirked a little and nodded a greeting to Harry. Even though Harry wasn't necessarily liked by the whole school, he demanded respect. Harry nodded back to Blaise.

"I'm to give you a ride home, today. I hear your parents are out of town," Draco said tiredly. "I was on my way here, when Pansy basically ambushed me."

"And I came to make sure Pansy didn't drive him up the wall," Blaise added with obvious amusement. "That woman is the incarnation of evil, I swear. She pops out of thin air to make your life hell."

Everyone laughed.

"No one knows that better than me," Harry said. "I have been her personal, metaphorical punching bag since she caught me and Travis. What the hell was she doing in the porn section any way?"

Blaise and Colin snorted in laughter. Draco looked slightly shocked.

"That really happened?" he blurted out.

More laughing from Blaise and Colin.

"Blaise told me, I thought he was kidding."

Again, there was more laughing.

"I don't know if I should be amused or mad that I'm the subject of your lunch time conversations, Zabini," Harry managed to sound angry as he laughed.

"How about I meet you in a half an hour?" Harry asked Draco. "I need to shower and change."

"How about the photo lab," Colin suggested. "Draco, did you want to join? I can show you around, while Harry gets ready."

Draco nodded. Colin and Draco made their way to the photo lab while Blaise and Harry went to the locker room in comfortable silence.

Colin had given Draco the grand tour of the photo lab, and explained exactly how to use all the machines. Draco was familiar with photography, but he was glad to have someone take time to explain exactly what terms like 'dodging' and 'burning' meant. About fifteen minutes passed, and Colin had to go, leaving Draco to develop negatives.

Draco quickly ran to his locker to get some pre-developed negatives. When he got back, the side door to the dark room was closed, and there was music seeping through the walls. This was not how Draco had left the room. Draco stepped into the black revolving door. As soon as he has stepped into the black 'tube', the inner 'tube' started to spin. Draco turned around, and was greeted with the sight of Harry Potter.

Harry was dressed in a tight fitting black, sleeveless shirt that showed off his strong arms and tattoos, and camo pants. Draco glanced past Harry and saw that there was a newly developed picture in the third tray of chemicals. The blond could feel emerald eyes on him. Draco looked up.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Draco asked.

Before he could finish, Harry kissed him. He leaned over, and took Draco's mouth while he was still talking. Draco blinked, and stopped talking. Quickly, the blond leaned back, and lost his balance. He fell back, taking Harry with him. The two fell into the black door, Harry wound up on top of Draco inside the 'tube' which had turned with their gall. They sat for a minute in complete darkness.

Taking a deep breath, Draco wrapped the dark-haired teen in his arms and kissed him full on the lips. Harry happily responded. The kiss heated up fast; hands slid under shirts and tangled in hair. Draco pushed Harry against the side of the 'tube', gaining the upper hand, dominating the kiss. Harry moaned as Draco pulled away.

Suddenly, the felt the door moving. Harry and Draco spilled onto the floor of the Photo Office. They looked up, blinking into the light, both with the 'just snogged' look to them. There were a few seconds of confused silence as Blaise assessed the two boys in front of him.

"Draco, you lucky bastard!"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Blue Skies  
Author: Isabel  
Archive: Snakecharm dot org  
Notes: Short chapter, I'm sorry. I'll make it up…  
Warnings: yummie slashy-ness. Rating went up! Take note!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Draco blinked. Somehow, the dark haired teen's pants had become unzipped; Harry stood and zipped his pants back up.

"I knew you two would be snogging sooner or later," Blaise said with obvious amusement, "but I really didn't expect Potter to be submissive."

Harry snorted with laughter and replied, "Draco is just special. Why, are you jealous, Blaise?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I was hoping to corner you here – I didn't expect Draco to take initiative."

An indignant sound escaped from Draco's bruised lips.

Blaise's eyes twinkled. "You may want to explain the situation to Draco on the way home. I'll see you both tonight. Peace out, cub scouts," Blaise called as he left the photo lab.

Harry disappeared into the Dark Room to retrieve the pictures he had developed. When he came back into the photo office, he put the new photos on the drying rack and turned to face Draco.

"Care to explain what Blaise said?" Draco asked. He didn't look mad or annoyed, just a little worried.

"Blaise and I used to have a… thing… it wasn't serious. I broke it off when I met you," Harry looked a little embarrassed at his confession. "We should get home; I have a party to set up for."

* * *

Draco drove Harry home and parked in the Potter's driveway. Harry led Draco upstairs. Sirius spotted the two slip into Harry's room and decided that it would be a good idea to leave for his apartment and get ready for his date. As Sirius walked to his building, he dug in his pocket for his phone. Quickly, he punched in James' mobile number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello Sirius," Lily said, her voice sounding a little distant.

"Lily, how are you and James?"

"Pretty good. James is sleeping at the moment; we had a long flight. Any specific reason why you're calling? I was just about to take a nap."

"Actually, there is a reason for my call. Today a certain green-eyed teen brought home a blonde beauty. They disappeared into Harry's bedroom after facing on the living room sofa. I need advice."

Lily let out a slight giggle. "Let them be, Sirius. I trust Harry. We did the same things at his age."

"But Molly Weasley always - "

"Sirius, Molly is a remarkable woman and a fantastic mother of seven children. God knows she has more patience that I will ever have, but keep in mind, he oldest is only a little younger than us. I'm tired, Sirius, I'm going to take a nap. Are you okay with this?"

"Meh… I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later okay? Tell James I said 'hi'."

Sirius reached his building and let himself in. He had a date to get ready for. He would stop by to check on Harry after the party.

* * *

After Harry and Draco watched Sirius leave, they collapsed onto the dark-haired boy's bed. Shirts and pants lay forgotten on the floor as lips collided and tongues battled for dominance. Hands wandered, searching for sensitive areas. Draco moaned as Harry sucked at the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

The blonde buried his face in Harry's raven hair. Draco felt Harry's mouth slowly move down his neck to his stomach. The green-eyed teen's hands moved down Draco's sides, causing the blonde to shiver with pleasure.

As Harry's hands danced down Draco's body, his lips moved up with a flurry of kisses. Harry's hands reached Draco's waist and paused at the blonde's boxers. Harry and Draco's eyes met. Slowly, Draco nodded. Harry's hand slipped under the thin fabric of Draco's boxers, causing him to cry out with pleasure. He opened his eyes in time to see the green-eyed teen lean down to place kisses around his stomach. Quickly, a pink tongue darted out. Draco leaned his head back in ecstasy and let out a low, husky moan. Harry quickened the pace of his hand, causing the blonde underneath him to arch his back.

Draco cried out and thrust into Harry's hand. Draco reached down and pulled Harry up; teeth grazed Harry's neck before Draco started kissing and sucking the spot right below Harry's ear. Gasping, Harry ground their hips together, sending waves of pleasure through his and Draco's bodies. Both boys felt that their climax was near and rocked their hips together, enjoying the sensation. Both felt the other's body tense. Finally, there was sweet release. Draco smirked and slowly snaked his arms around Harry's waist after one last kiss and dozed off.


End file.
